The Best Gift
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Tsuna melupakan ulang tahun Gokudera. Gak tau mau nulis apa lagi. Silakan dibaca. Birthday fic for Gokudera. TYL!27TYL!59


**The Best Gift**

**Disclaimer : **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! hanya milik Akira Amano

**Rate : **K+

**Pair : **TYL!27TYL!59

**Warning! **OOC berat, Sho-ai, dan sisanya tentukan sendiri.

* * *

><p>Gokudera Hayato terlihat sedang berjalan menuju ruang kerja sang Don Vongola Decimo sambil membawa berkas-berkas yang perlu ditandatangani. Ia langsung mengetuk pintu ruang kerja sang Juudaime sesaat setelah sampai di depannya. Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, ia membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan.<p>

"Juudaime?"

Iris _emerald_nya menangkap sosok yang dicarinya sedang tertidur di meja kerjanya. Angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka memainkan helaian rambut sang pemuda yang sedang tertidur.

Gokudera menghela nafas. Ia meletakkan berkas-berkas yang ia bawa di meja yang ada di depannya, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke jendela yang terbuka dan menutupnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati bossnya dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Anda bisa masuk angin kalau begini," ia melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Tsuna. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang menerobos masuk. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 4 sore. Ternyata ia sudah tertidur cukup lama.

Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia merasakan sesuatu terjatuh dan segera mencari benda yang terjatuh itu.

Ia menemukan jas milik Gokudera tergeletak begitu saja tepat di belakangnya. Ia mengambilnya dan membawanya keluar.

.

.

.

Tsuna menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat ia melihat semua orang sibuk mendekorasi ruangan dengan balon dan juga pita warna-warni. Seingatnya tak ada satu orang pun yang berulang tahun hari ini. Ia memutuskan untuk tak memusingkan hal itu. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang kerja Gokudera.

Sesampainya di sana, ia tak menemukan keberadaan pria berambut perak itu sama sekali. Ia berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya dan menaruh jas tersebut di atasnya. Kemudian ia kembali ke ruangannya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

.

.

.

Ia hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya saat tangan kanannya datang sambil membawakan setumpuk berkas-berkas. Ia menghela nafas berat, "Taruh saja di sana,"

Gokudera mengangguk dan segera menaruh berkas-berkas itu di tempat yang ditunjukkan Tsuna, kemudian pergi.

Tsuna menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia memijat-mijat keningnya yang terasa pening. Ia berhenti memijat keningnya saat matanya menatap kalender di meja kerjanya.

_9 September : Gokudera-kun's birthday_

Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena melupakan hari yang penting bagi seseorang yang spesial baginya.

.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda berambut perak terduduk di bawah pohon, memandang langit biru yang cerah sambil terus menghisap rokoknya. Ia menghela nafas. "Ternyata _Juudaime_ tidak mengingat hari ini sama sekali,"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna melambaikan tangannya ke arah Gokudera sambil tersenyum hangat, membuat wajah Gokudera sedikit memerah.

"J-_Juudaime_?"

Tsuna mendekati Gokudera dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Ia berjinjit agar dapat menyamai tinggi Gokudera. Ia kembali tersenyum hangat—lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

Gokudera merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia dapat merasakan nafas Tsuna menerpa wajahnya. Ia menutup kedua matanya. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan—

_Juudaime_nya menciumnya.

Gokudera membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada. Ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh orang yang paling ia hormati, bossnya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, Tsuna menarik diri dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Selamat ulang tahun, Gokudera-kun. Maaf aku sempat lupa dan tidak dapat memberikanmu hadiah yang terbaik. Tapi tak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Gokudera mengangguk pelan, tak tahu mau berkata apa lagi. Lidahnya terasa kaku. Meskipun Tsuna mengatakan bahwa ia tak dapat memberikan hadiah untuknya, tetapi bagi Gokudera, ciuman dari Tsuna adalah hadiah terbaik seumur hidupnya.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Gomen ne, Gokudera, TTmTT tadinya pengen dipublish kemaren, ternyata gak bisa. Pulang sekolah, udah coba ngetik. Baru setengah, temenku dateng terus minjem laptop. Abis itu, saya pergi les sampe malem.

Meskipun akhirnya selesai, tapi saya merasa fic ini gagal! DX Flame aja! Flame!*pundung di pojokan*

_Mind to Review or Flame?_


End file.
